La Crique des Désirs
by Etrelley
Summary: UA Comment vivre sans elle ? C'est la question que je me force à ne pas me poser, travaillant comme un forcené pour oublier... oublier son absence... Jusqu'à ce que mes chers traitres d'amis me forcent à prendre des vacances... Une nouvelle chance de lui dire "Adieux"... One-shot


Salut à Tous :D

Alors cette fois, c'est un petit OS que j'ai fait pour un concours sur un autre site. C'est un UA centré sur Harry, avec la participation de Ginny et Albus ) Vous le devinerez assez rapidement, ça se passe dans un monde pareil au notre, mais avec un petit peu de magie.

Rating : K+, c'est assez soft

Disclaimer : Tout à madame Rowling !

_Je dédie cette histoire à Lise, une fille formidable qui a eu la malchance d'être victime d'une blague divine assez cruelle. Je crois en toi, tu le surmonteras :)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Les règles que j'ai dû respecter :**

Pour cette première édition, les règles seront les suivantes :

Thème (au choix) : Vacances ratées / Vacances forcées

Longueur : 2000 mots maximum

Contraintes :

- Intégrer au moins 3 de ces 5 mots ou expressions : Heureusement, Ca pullule, Saperlipopette, Drôle de gout et Pinailler (conjugaison possible)

- Un des personnages principaux doit avoir un fou rire

- Il est interdit d'insulter ou de râler après la SNCF ou toute autre compagnie de transports (magiques ou non)

Rating :

Tous les ratings sont acceptés, mais souvenez-vous qu'un texte interdit aux moins de 18 ans n'est pas accessible à tous les lecteurs et donc limite le nombre de votants potentiels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**La crique des désirs**

« Foutues vacances… ! » Se lamenta Harry.

Pourquoi une telle haine envers ce don du ciel si convoité par le commun des mortels ? Très simple ! Parce-que ça l'obligeait à se libérer de son engouement visiblement non-mesuré à se morfondre, noyé dans le travail et les petits tracas quotidiens. Il était forcé de se remettre en question et de faire le point sur des choses qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se rappeler, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il voulait oublier, oublier cette atrocité apparue brusquement dans sa vie si belle, si lumineuse auparavant comme la mauvaise blague d'un Dieu un peu trop sadique pour son propre bien… comme s'il vous mettait un morceau de chocolat sous le nez, vous défiant du regard d'y toucher, et que lorsque vous l'attrapez enfin après avoir bataillé en votre fort intérieur contre ce regard, il le mangeait sous votre nez ! Il eut un rire sardonique. Dieu devait probablement être le plus grand psychopathe anarchique de l'univers ! Et aussi le plus aimé. Quelle ironie…

Il ne voulait pas de ces *biiip* de vacances ! Ses « amis », les traîtres, l'avaient forcé à sortir de sa « mise en couple avec son côté _Ganado _(1)» comme disait Ron, son soi-disant meilleur pote accro aux jeux-vidéos…

Il jaugea la grève étendue à ses pieds, l'eau de la marée montante remplissant petit à petit la crique que surplombait la falaise au bord de laquelle il était situé, retenant ses élégantes lunettes rectangulaires d'une main pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent dans le vide. Il se demanda brièvement si cela ferait mal, si il se jetait du haut de son perchoir, l'idée était à la fois affreusement et merveilleusement tentante… ne plus souffrir, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser, ne plus aimer… comment résister ? Heureusement, sa merveilleuse conscience - comment pouvait-il en avoir encore une d'ailleurs ? Il avait pensé qu'elle s'était fait la malle depuis le temps qu'il la dénigrait… - qui _étrangement _avait la voix d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie - il se demanda comment cet état de fait était possible avant de se souvenir que sa conscience avait _toujours_ eut la voix d'Hermione - le rappela à l'ordre.

« Saperlipopette Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Mourir n'est pas la solution, tu le sais ! Que dirait Ginny ?! »

Que dirait Ginny, en effet ?

« Pas grand-chose » Pensa amèrement le jeune homme, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de lui donner son avis… ni de faire quoi-que-ce-soit, d'ailleurs. Elle était partie, et tous ses rêves et ses espoirs l'avaient suivi dans la tombe.

Il remarqua soudain que l'eau avait cessé tout mouvement. Oh, elle n'avait pas seulement arrêté de monter - la grève maintenant totalement inondée soutenant que ça n'aurait pas été anormal - elle avait cessé absolument et irrémédiablement tout mouvement. Pas une vaguelette, pas une bulle, pas une créature, pas un souffle de vent ne venait troubler sa surface devenue totalement lisse, comme un gigantesque miroir reflétant le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune perçant celui-ci d'un semblant de soleil nocturne. Harry observa le phénomène, émerveillé. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle c'était possible, mais c'était tout simplement magnifique ! Et tellement reposant. Comment une chose aussi splendide que surnaturelle telle que celle-ci pouvait voir le jour sans qu'une foule de curieux armés de téléphones, de caméscopes, de vivres, d'impatience et d'une bonne dose d'hystérie ne vienne le pied levé à attendre pendant des jours l'évènement avant d'inonder de flash agressifs la quiétude paisible de ce lieu intemporel ? C'était une énigme…

Son regard capta un éclair flamboyant. Il se concentra pour en trouver la source. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes. Il trouva. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de fermer ses paupières et de passer sa main sur son visage en un geste lent et douloureux. Sa respiration restait coincée dans sa gorge. Avait-il à ce point sombré dans la folie de son désespoir pour _la voir_ au milieu de ce décor féérique ? Son esprit était-il tant malade pour lui faire _voir_ des choses impossibles à la fois idylliques et cruelles ? C'était impensable, _elle ne pouvait pas_ être là ! Dieu confirmerait-il toutes ses hypothèses dégradantes et sordides à son sujet ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste le laisser en paix ? Il rouvrit ses yeux lentement, comme par peur de découvrir la vérité. De découvrir qu'il avait rêvé. _Elle _était toujours là, dansant et fredonnant. Sa chevelure de feu lâche tranchant sur sa peau pâle, ses yeux marron à demi-fermés pétillant de vie et de bonheur. Elle portait une courte robe blanche à une manche faite de voiles légers et brodée de quelques fils dorés. Ses pieds nus effleuraient la surface de l'eau comme s'il s'était agi d'une plaque de verre. Elle était belle. Terriblement belle. Aussi belle que le jour où il l'avait retrouvé inerte, baignant dans son sang, sa robe, tout comme sa peau, si blanche, si pure, tachée, corrompue par la souillure pourpre du meurtre, son regard vide fixant pour l'éternité quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir... La haine. Le dégout. Le plaisir malsain de mettre fin à une vie après l'avoir torturé. La délectation. L'horreur. La fin. La mort.

Pris d'un fol espoir, envouté par son chant, sa danse, hypnotisé sa _présence_, il s'approcha du vide, s'approchant du seul amour qu'il ait connu et chéri, s'apprêtant à le rejoindre.

Un gloussement le tira de sa transe, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna la tête vers la source du rire et rencontra des yeux bleus pétillants sous des lunettes en demi-lunes. La première réflexion qu'eu le jeune homme en voyant leur propriétaire, c'est qu'il ressemblait fichtrement au Père Noël : Des cheveux et une longue barbe blanche, un regard joyeux et des lunettes. Il portait des vêtements à l'allure… engagée dirons-nous poliment… loufoque aurait été plus exact… mais bon, passons sur les drôles de gouts de l'homme.

« Que vois-tu dans le reflet de l'astre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix posé, ses yeux semblant transpercer Harry par leur intensité.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, trop étonné pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est ce lieu, Harry ? » Repris le vieil homme.

Le susnommé secoua la tête, intrigué. Puis il se rendit compte que l'homme avait utilisé son nom. Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? Il ne resta pas longtemps concentré sur cette question, l'autre reprenant la parole.

« C'est la _Crique des désirs_, et le phénomène auquel nous assistons se nomme le _Miroir du Rised_ » Il eut un sourire nostalgique « Ce miroir se dévoile au hasard dans le temps et des caprices de la magie astrale et très peu de personnes ont eu le loisir de le contempler… La plupart sont devenues folles ou ont sautés comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire, se condamnant à mourir noyé dans les flots impétueux, glacials et mortels du miroir, avalé par leur cupidité du bonheur… Devines-tu pourquoi ? »

Harry, se remettant de sa stupeur et de l'étrangeté du personnage et de ses révélations, se mit à réfléchir posément, prenant en compte tout ce qu'il savait sur ce mystérieux miroir. Mais que voulait dire l'homme en parlant de leur « cupidité du bonheur » ? Et pourquoi deviendraient-ils fous ? Le Miroir du… comment déjà ? Ah oui, du _Rise- _Mais oui ! C'était ça !

« Rised… Désir… Le miroir du désir ! »

Le vieillard eu un sourire étonnamment fier.

« Oui, le Miroir du Rised nous montre le plus profond désir qui sommeille en notre cœur et nous le révèle, le faisait miroiter et briller devant nos yeux… Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, Harry… Ce n'est pas réel… _Elle_ n'est pas réelle… » Continua-t-il avec compassion, tristesse, et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la compréhension résigné « Laisse-la partir, que vous soyez en paix tout deux… Et vis ! C'est le plus beau cadeau, la plus belle offrande que tu puisse lui faire »

Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis la première fois depuis l'accident. Il se boucha les oreilles en tombant à genoux, dans une veine tentative d'empêcher les mots du vieil homme de faire leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça ! Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il refusait d'accepter ! Et pourtant il savait… il savait que c'était la vérité, qu'il ressassait un souvenir qui le consumait de l'intérieur sans s'arrêter, qu'il fermait les yeux devant l'évidence. Il se voilait la face et il en avait toujours été conscient. Mais c'était tellement plus facile de faire semblant, de se mentir à soi-même, d'essayer de combler le vide obsessionnellement, presque maladivement… Tout plutôt que d'accepter la _Vérité_… Parce-qu'elle faisait mal, parce-qu'elle _la _condamnait, parce-qu'elle le brisait…

« J- je ne veux pas l'oublier… » Gémit-il, implorant « Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse comme si elle n'avait jamais existée… Je… je… » Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer, tremblant compulsivement sous ses sanglots.

« Personne ne te demande d'oublier, Harry… Elle restera toujours en toi. Là. » Il pointa son cœur, s'accroupissant près de lui « Ne l'oublie pas. Mais ne t'oublie pas non plus. Continue ton chemin, vis ! Vis pour toi, pour tes amis, ta famille ! Vis pour _elle_ ! »

Il cessa de trembler et se releva quelques minutes plus tard. Il fixa l'homme, de la détermination et de l'acceptation dans son regard émeraude rougit par les pleurs.

« J'ai… une dernière question… « Annonça-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante. Il continua au signe de tête du vieil homme « Vous savez ce que je vois… mais vous, que voyez-vous ? »

Son interlocuteur eu un sourire mystérieux.

« Oh, moi je ne vois qu'une bonne vieille paire de chaussettes en laine, il fait froid par ici l'hiver… »

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il croit à _ça _?! Sérieusement ? Il révisa son regard sur l'homme. C'était un vieux timbré à la longue barbe qui parlait par énigme et semblait tout savoir… Il ne lui semblait plus du tout proche du père noël ! Il ressemblait au Père Fouras (2) ! Harry commença à glousser nerveusement, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à avoir une crise de fou rire incontrôlable, dont il peinait à se dépêtrer, essuyant ses larmes. C'était nerveux, il le savait, mais ça avait eu le mérite de faire retomber sa tension intérieure. Quand il releva la tête, il s'aperçu qu'il était de nouveau seul. L'homme s'était volatilisé. Il haussa les épaules, cet homme était tellement étrange, alors un mystère de plus ou de moins…

Il se calma totalement et, d'un pas hésitant, se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Ginny était toujours là. Mais elle ne dansait plus, elle était immobile et silencieuse, le regardant. Son regard débordait d'amour et de courage, tel qu'il avait toujours été… Ils se disaient avec leurs yeux tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu se dire, tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà… Une larme roula sur sa joue, son visage souriant, reflet parfait d'Harry. Elle embrassa sa main et lui souffla un baiser, auquel il répondit avec émotion, tremblant. Il devait le faire, c'était primordial. Pour lui. Pour elle. « Pour nous ». Elle lui lança un dernier regard brulant, un dernier signe de la main et se retourna, marchant avec légèreté vers la lune qui commençait sa lente descente du ciel étoilé, disparaissant lentement en chantonnant.

Harry la regarda partir, retenant ses sanglots, mais laissant les larmes couler. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il l'avait laissé s'en aller, et son cœur se réchauffa. Il pouvait à présent continuer sur la longue route de la vie en trainant moins de boulets. Il sourit à la mer qui reprenait vie, le bruit des vagues le berçant. Il sentit une brise tiède chatouiller son visage, apportant un mot chuchoté dans un rire.

« Adieu »

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Un infecté du parasite _Las Plagas _dans _Resident Evil 4_, on peut le comparer avec un zombie. Je suppose que vous comprenez mieux la phrase maintenant )

(2) Vous savez, le mec qui pose les énigmes dans Fort Boyaux- Heu… Fort Boyart ( Les Inconnus c'est bon ! Mangez-en ! ) … Quoi ? Je trouvais la comparaison entre eux justifiée et logique :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'ai eu un coup de bol extraordinaire, car le nombre de mots maximum était de 2000 et que par un heureux hasard, ma fic', sans les commentaires en haut et en bas que vous lisez actuellement faisait exactement 1999 mots une fois terminée et que du coup, j'ai pu glisser le petit « FIN » pour avoir pile 2000 mots. En clair, tout juste, c'est pas passé loin de devoir réduire les phrases x) Ce qui je l'avoue m'aurais tué XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Une petite review pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine :)

Marine


End file.
